


Don't Pet Strange Dogs

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: It doesn't happen but I tagged it because I wanted to be safe ;w;, M/M, Multi, The rape/non-con is very brief and only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules of the park: Play nice with others, and don’t go off with strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pet Strange Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags for the fic, there is a moment where there is mention of non-con actions. It's only short and mentioned but it's there. And I tagged it because I rather be safe than sorry.

It wasn't one of their usual sort of dates. It was nice to mix things up every now and then. Try something new and different. There was an art in the park kind of deal going on in a park close to the house. So the boys thought why not and check it out.

Though, it was more like Ryan and Gavin wanted to go and dragged Michael along with them. “You're the ones who want to go to this damn thing. Why do I have to go too?” Ryan rolled his eyes as he drove. Michael was pouting in the front seat next to him with Gavin riding in the back seat.

“Because we were already planning on spending the day together. Trying something new won't kill you.”

“Come on Michael, I bet it'll be loads fun.” Gavin bounced forward, leaning over the shoulder of passenger seat. “If we end up not liking the art stuff then we can just go around trying all the stuff from the food trucks.”

“Ok that actually doesn't sound bad.” Michael admitted. They'd walk around, look at some arts and crafts, probably find a good stand with bevs and food. Yeah, that didn't sound so bad.

“That's the spirit!” cheered the Brit.

The trip from house to park wasn't a long one. Less than twenty minutes thanks to the lack of traffic this late in the afternoon. Ryan found a free space to park the car by some of a miracle. These kinds of events tend to have their lots packed up quickly. But not for them. They parked and hopped on out and headed towards the tents and stalls. Gavin took the lead, being the energetic and curious little nugget he is, it was just made easier if they let him do his thing. Pointing out every single thing that caught his eye, asking the opinions of both of them of every piece of art he saw. 

Michael quickly learned that people apparently like bringing their dogs to these things. Seeing as it was an outdoor event it made sense, but god damn was this annoying. Every time an owner and their dog passed them, they would try and get all up in their space. Mainly Ryan and Michael. Rather it was a nose up the butt or just flat out trying to jump up on them, it got real annoying real fast. Michael was getting extremely close to snapping and growling at all of them.

Seemed like a good time to take a break. The sun was setting and they had been walking around for a surprising two hours at this point. Ryan found them a nice picnic table at the eating area. “I was actually starting to like this place. But god fucking damn it. If one more dog, so much as sniffs me and even thinks of going near my ass, I'm going to lose it.” The young werewolf threw himself over the table, low key growling as he tried to get his nerves to cool it. Ryan sighed, standing by the table as Gavin sat on the opposite side from Michael.

“In retrospect we should have seen this coming.” said the older. “I haven't been to one of these in a long time. And remembering the times I would go, there were a lot of close encounters with people's dogs.”

“What would you do whenever it happened?”

“Same thing we've been doing here tonight. Tell them I have a dog at home and the dog must be smelling their fur.” It was an easy enough excuse. Normal people already say that a bunch when a dog gets super friendly with a new person. Or even if they just up and bark at the person.

“So all these dogs can tell you two are, y'know?” Gavin didn't want to say the word in such a public area. Though with how loud things were he could probably get away with it. Ryan knew what he meant either way, and gave a nod.

“We don't smell human. Remember, everyone has their own scent but its normally easy for us to discern if the scent would belong to a human or animal.”

“The dogs just want to be all friendly with ya then? Like they already do with each other.”

“Exactly.”

“Ok but they could do that without having to get all up in our space!” shouted Michael out of nowhere. “That might work for them but it sure as hell doesn't for me! I know all this shit already and it still makes no sense to me when it happens.” He groaned as he threw himself back over the table.

“You're just tense love. Here, let's get a snack! I know I saw a funnel cake stand somewhere.” Gavin smiled, getting up of the bench.

“Oh no, if you go to get it it'll take five million years.” Michael stood up and quickly sat the Brit back down. “I'll go get the fucking funnel cake. You stay here with Ryan.”

“Actually, there's a piece I want to go back and look at.” Ryan admitted. “Saw something that might look nice in the living room. Wanted to go back and see about possibly getting it.”

“Fine. I go get the food, Ryan looks at his art whatever, and Gavin stays here. Sound good?” The three came to an agreement and then split, the two wolfs walking away and leaving Gavin to stay at the table.

And so, Gavin was left by himself. At first it wasn't so bad. He kept himself entertained by his phone. But sadly it only last for about five minutes and then the poor lad was stricken with boredom. “What's taking them so long?” The Brit grumbled, checking his phone yet again. Realistically, it's only been fifteen minutes total that he was by himself. But in Gavin time that equals to an eternity.

Lucky for him, someone had come and ended his eternity of boredom. But not by Michael or Ryan. But by, barking? He heard barking right at his side and Gavin turned to find a dog at the side of the table. They were staring at him and wagging his tail happily. Gavin couldn't pin a breed to the dog, but his closest guess would be a German Shepard. Maybe a Shepard/Labrador mix even. “Hello there. What're you doing over here little guy?” The dog approached closer, doing it's best to try and get Gavin to pet them. “Where's your owner boy?”

Gavin felt and looked for a collar and tag, but came up with nothing. This pupper was naked. But they had to be someone's dog. At a place like this there wouldn't be any strays you would think. Maybe they were someone's dog and they just slipped out of their lead while the owner was distracted. “Let's go find your owner.” He said as he started to stand up from the picnic table. But wait, he probably should wait for either Ryan or Michael. Not only so they would know where he went but also they could probably help with discerning if this was a lost dog or not. He had no clue when they would return though. They were already taking way longer than they said they would. He really should wait. And then the dog started barking at him again.

The little guy was hopping and barking up a storm. Twirling all around, doing whatever it could to get Gavin's attention by the looks of it. “Whoa boy. You're a fiery one aren't ya?” The dog kept running around and was starting to get far from Gavin. “Wait! Don't go off by yourself!” He quickly stood up and got out of the picnic table seat. Against Gavin's plea and hopeful thinking the dog just kept on moving further and further from the table. Eventually just running off in the other direction. “Wait!” Quickly pulling himself together, Gavin ran to try and catch up to the dog before it could get out of his sight. He was able to keep up with the furry little rascal. “Why are you running so damn fast? You smell your owner or something?” They ran around and around; felt like the dog took him half way across the damn park. But really it wasn't that far from where they started.

The dog finally stopped running when they reached to a more quiet part of the park. There were some vendors nearby, but they were still a good distance from them. Gavin hunched over as he tried to catch his breath; hands on his knees as he tries to keep from falling over. “Bloody, you run just as fast as my lads.” He huffed, standing back up and trying to see where exactly they stopped. “There's no one over here. You didn't just chase some squirrel did you?” The dog was just sniffing around the grass aimlessly. Maybe this dog just wanted to play. At least play more than finding their owner. Gavin just sighed and shook his head. He really needed to get back to the table. Ryan and Michael are probably back there by now. And like magic, Gavin's phone started to ring. Pulling the phone out and yep, that was Michael calling. “Hello?”

“Mother fucker! Where did you go?!” Oh yeah. They were back at the table.

“I'm sorry boy. But this dog had come up to me and-”

“Dog? What dog?” Gavin looked over and the dog was still sniffing and loitering around.

“Y'know a dog. It came up to me. It had no collar so I was trying to see if it slipped away from its owner or something.” Michael groaned into his ear, then talking away from his phone, probably talking to Ryan. “You idiot. Where are you so we can come find you?” Gavin was about to answer when suddenly his back met hard ground in a matter of seconds. He's suddenly on the ground and the dog is on his chest and, growling at him?

The phone flew from his hand on impact, tumbling away but still close enough to where Gavin could hear Michael's shouting and screaming. “Gavin? Gavin?!”

“Gavin? That's a cute name.” Gavin was startled by the new voice. He was here alone with a dog, not a person. He fearfully looked up and saw not a dog muzzle like he should of, but a very furry human face. One that was smirking at him like a wolf who caught the sheep. Pun intended.

“W-what?!”

“Aw, don't tell me I got a cute but dumb one.” They chuckled. Gavin's mind was swimming and not from the fall. His mind was trying to play catch up on the situation, and fast. Dog gone, weird furry human with dog ears, also he was pretty sure that was a tail he felt against his leg. So that meant-

“Werewolf.” He muttered. “Werewolf. You're a werewolf.”

“Oh, he's got a working brain after all.” The wolf leaned back, sitting on Gavin's abdomen to help pin him down. “Usually people freak out when they find out werewolves are real.” Gavin tried to pull himself free only to freeze and gasp as hand grabbed his shoulder with a hard grip.

“That would be true. If, if this was my first time dealing with you bloody beasts.” That made the werewolf hum happily.

“Oh really?” The wolf leaned in, sniffing Gavin's hair and other scent spots. “Explains that strange smell I was getting off of you. It's different than what normal dog smell is like on a human.” Gavin tried to struggle again and that got him a warning growl. “Squirmy thing aren't ya? I can tell I'm going to have fun with you.” That didn't sound good.

“Don't you even try it!” The Brit threatened with a sudden burst of courage. “I'm not here by myself. My boyfriends will find me and rough you up! And they're ten times better wolves than you.” And apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Because the werewolf was really interested now.

“You have boyfriends? Werewolf boyfriends?” They chuckled. “Squirmy and slutty. Definitely going to have fun with you.” They moved down and leaned over Gavin, just looming over his whole body. The wolf had a similar build as Ryan, but with the height of Geoff. One hand stayed at Gavin's shoulder, holding him down while the other traveled down to roam around under his shirt. It was like he was inspecting his body. Like a hunter checking over their kill to see if it was worth saving or not. The werewolf leaned in again, burying their nose into Gavin's neck and taking a good whiff. “You're unmarked. They haven't mated you yet.” They said almost diabolically, a small chuckle at the end.

“Please. Just let me go.” Gavin was really starting to get scared. He was scared when he found out the cute dog turned out to be this scary werewolf. But now he was closed to terrified as to what it was they were about to do to him. And he had a sinking suspicion as to what that was. “If you don't let me g-go, and they find you on me like this... They'll kill ya.”

“I'd like to see them try.” The werewolf licked at his neck, the hand under his shirt trailing down and groped at his crotch, eliciting a strangled gasp from the trapped lad. “By the time they find us, I'll already have you baring my mark as I bounce you on my fat knot.” They dragged their tongue against his skin again before crashing their lips together, stealing a kiss from him. Gavin whimpered as he tried to break free but the wolf was too strong for him. This fucking wolf was going to take him and mark him and his boys weren't going to find him until it was too late.

Except it wasn't. 

“Get away from him!” 

The shouting got the kissing to stop; the werewolf pulling away and looking at the direction of the booming voice. And the sight made Gavin's heart swell. It was Ryan, standing strong and having a striking and menacing expression. At his side was a very mad, and very loud growling Michael in wolf form. The lad looked like he was ready to tear apart the wolf that was all over his mate. “You have about ten seconds to get off of our mate before I let Michael rip you into shreds.” Ryan's voice was cold and hard, just like his eyes. If Gavin hadn't known Ryan he would be scared of how he appeared right now. But he did know him and he wanted to cry with how much relief he was feeling now that his boys were here.

Sadly, it didn't end there. The opposing werewolf growled as they sat up and bared their teeth at them. “He's not your mate! He bares no mark.” They argued. “You have no claim over him.” Michael didn't like that answer. His growling grew before he was running towards them and tackled the wolf right off of Gavin.

The two rolled away a few feet and when they were getting up the werewolf had switched back to wolf form. Gavin was free, and in an instant Ryan was at his side and holding him close. “Thank god you're ok.” He spoke with relief, the harsh tone gone in an instant. “When Michael was on the phone with you and, and you got cut off and he heard growling-” Ryan was starting to ramble. His face showed love and relief, but also the fear he and Michael must have had when being on the other end of this whole mess. Gavin took Ryan's face and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“I'm so sorry I put you both through that. I should never have left the table.” He apologized. The big pup of a wolf let out a small whine as he rest his forehead against the other's. Their sweet moment came to halt when the growls turned into barking and teeth snapping. They looked over and saw the two wolves going at it.

Michael had his teeth on the other's neck as he tried to pin them down. But the other had some fight in them. They weren't backing down, actively trying and managing to get away from Michael. The two fought for a while longer, until Michael got his teeth on them again. This time he bit down and bit down hard. The other wolf whimpered and went limp, trying to surrender. And if Michael had his way he'd kill the worthless mutt right there and then. But he knew Gavin wouldn't like that. He would say since nothing had happened that it wasn't necessary. They had got to him in time and he was safe. No need to go any further than that.

So Michael didn't do it. Though that doesn't mean he was going to let the bitch off easy. He bit down again, enough to cause bleeding and if it was as good of a bite as he tried, the thing would heal into a nasty scar. He let go and the werewolf scrambled to get away, whimpering as they ran with their tail between their legs. The son of a bitch ran and Michael howled in victory. Ryan sighed as he watched it all happen. “Thank god that's well and over with.” He said as he hugged Gavin close.

“I'll say.” The Brit agreed. Finally his body went lax, his mind at ease as the awful situation was dealt with. Gavin wanted to go home and just forget all about what just transpired. Ryan was thinking the same thing. For the Gent gave a reassuring kiss on the head as he had them both stand up.

“Let's get out of here. Michael!” The lad came over as he was called, tail wagging as he was happy to kick the wolf's ass and protect his mate. “We need to get you cleaned up and back in your clothes.” Michael pushed his head into Gavin's hand to try and get him to pet him. Gavin smiled a little as he did just that for him, wanting to show he was ok. But then he felt it.

“Your mouth is all wet. Why is it- Oh my god that's blood.” Gavin retracted his hand as he tried to not vomit. Michael just snickers as he goes to where he stashed his clothes.

“C'mon you two.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes. He took Gavin's hand and followed after Michael. “We can even get that funnel cake on the way out. If you still want it that is.” Gavin squeezed Ryan's hand as he thought about it.

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” answered the lad. “But, can we do it quickly? I kinda just want to go home now.” Ryan smiled softly, pulling the human close to give a kiss on the head.

“Of course.”

They followed Michael to his clothes; where he got dressed and then ran into the bathroom to quickly wash up the blood that had gotten on him. Once he was no longer dirty and nude, they grabbed a funnel cake to share and headed home.

Geoff, Jack and Ray were home when they arrived. When only a few steps into the house they could tell something had happened. But Ryan managed to sway them away, for now, with just a calm 'later'. Gavin didn't need to relive through all that again right now. They needed to get him resting and relaxing. To get his mind off of it. Ryan tossed the trash in the kitchen as Michael took Gavin to the bedroom.

When Ryan joined them the two lads were already in comfy night clothes and in bed together. Gavin was in the middle of the bed, his face curled into Michael's chest. The sight was sweet, but the cause for it made it a bittersweet. The old wolf sighed. He changed into his own night clothes and got in bed on Gavin's other side.

“I think he's asleep already.” Michael said soft and quiet.

“Good. He needs it.” Ryan pressed another kiss into the Brit's hair before he gave one to Michael on the lips. “You were amazing, taking down that wolf like that.” Michael scowled.

“That asshole is lucky Gavin is so nice. I would have ripped his throat out if it was my choice.”

“I would have too. It takes a real lowlife and pathetic life form to do what they did. Even before finding out he was with us and just wanting to take him.” Ryan snarled, but quickly quieted as Gavin stirred. “But for now, let's forget about that. I told the others we'd talk about it in the morning.” Michael frowned but nodded in agreement. He leaned up and kissed his wolf mate and then his human mate, then snuggled into bed. Ryan closed his eyes as he cuddled them all together.

Today had been a good day, a wonderful day. And that awful werewolf had to go and ruin things. And not just ruin things, but nearly took Gavin from them. He hoped they never saw them again.

Because if they did, Ryan would not hesitate to end the foul creature's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com ੭•̀ω•́)੭*✩⁺˚


End file.
